


Taste Test

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt





	Taste Test

Blair's door-split lip is bleeding, crimson-salt beading and dripping, rolling over and down, caught by clumsy fingers, splashing and staining the washed-white fade of denim he's wearing.

Jim holds out a damp cloth and Blair tilts his head back expectantly, waiting for Jim to be gentle.

Can't. He hates it when Blair pairs 'sentinel' with 'primitive', but that's how he feels right now.

He stays close to Blair and he'll split that lip wider, lick it clean, kiss it raw.

_God, it would taste so--_

No.

Walk away.

Blair's tongue explores the cut gingerly.

_Now._

Laps and licks.

Tastes good.


End file.
